Dark Ages
by ta-killah
Summary: AU. Massacres. Bloodshead. Destruction. Not normal things girls face in this darn time. But in the 'Dark Ages' of this world, it's part of your daily life. Five maidens strugle to revive the light of this dying earth. R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own SM, but the context of which the characters are placed is mine.

**Dark Ages**

_Prologue_

_Death. Destruction. These are words that coincided far too often. Their brotherhood tears world's apart, eradicates races and humans like an everyday occurrence. Welcome this mayhem because the purity will astound you. The deficiencies of the human nature brought upon this chaos. Therefore, rejoice for the darkest of times has befallen the land. Cheer for not a shred of hope or life will ever be strong enough to survive. The opaque veil of evil that surrounds the hearts of so many will choke the beauty of life out of their miserable carcasses. Destiny and fate have cursed the human race for many centuries to come. Will we ever see the light? Or, are we forever accursed from the scorn of the black widow that we can ever find neither the courage nor the strength to pull through._

**Feudal era, Tamoe**

Our happy days as newlyweds are over. The dark lords warriors invaded our village at dusk as expected. A dark cloud surrounded our village as the Terrans approached. Luckily, we were foretold by the priestess of the shrine of Otori two days ago of their fore coming. Therefore, we all prepared in advance to depart our beloved home moments before the attack. We were twenty miles away, perched on the slope of the Parthian mountains when we saw them arrive.

From our perch, we could see the whole village slowly burning to the ground. We could hear the screams of agony from the villagers who were trying to flea from the chaos that surrounded them. It tore my heart to see these poor unfortunates souls die so miserably; to see my home destroyed, burned to the ground and to see my sister fight to her death for those unbelievers. Yes, those doubters of the craft, those blind fools, fool to not see her trustworthy enough to lay the protection of the village in her capable hands. Tell me, why would my sister lie to herself, to me or to her people about the coming of those beasts. Why would she do such a thing, if she were not positive that the intended target was indeed us. It kills me to see the hurt in my kin's eyes when they did not believe nor trust her warnings. How cruel, how unjust, how unfair it was. Life was just too unfair for someone so good of heart. Nobody deserves this kind of treatment from the townsfolk. In a way, I think they deserved what they got. Wouldn't you say? She would not be happy hearing me say these things, she would tell me these people were to be pitied and helped, that it was because of their ignorance that they treated her this way.

No, I believe it was the fear of the unknown that was the cause of their behavior. Her power scared people; it frightened them so much that they wanted to get rid of her if ever she became corrupt. Yes, the evil that lurks in this barren land does this to the purest of souls. You often hear stories like this, you known of powerful beings who use to do good deeds suddenly becoming mass murderers for no apparent reason. To the gullible fool yes, but to everyone who has a brain knows those 'beings' were tempted by something otherworldly and evil to do what they did.

Still, this does not justify the injustice she faced everyday for serving and helping her people. They knew her abilities were strictly used for healing, defending and nothing more. They knew that she was special enough for the gods to even grace her sometimes with the knowledge of the future on a rare occasion, hence the past premonition.

On the east side of Tamoe, I could still see the shrine standing. It could only mean one thing that Sakura is still fighting of the soldiers. Ah, there's a force field. She must have rounded up villagers, and are protecting them in there while she took on the enemy alone. How noble of her. I should not have left. I fell to my knees and broke down crying. My husband came down and held me, feeling my pain. He whispered comforting words in my ear, trying to calm me down. As soon as I started to relax, I heard an explosion. I stood up abruptly, knocking my husband down, searching for the source. I felt a pang in my heart, it felt like a piece had been torn away. My eyes fell on Otori. It was completely engulfed in flames, which would only mean one thing, my sister had died.

o

I stood their heartbroken for who knows how long. I couldn't believe how easily someone could be taken away from you. Tears were still running down my cheek after we left. Artemis and I were sitting on our carriage following the path my sister had indicated for us to go by. We only brought what was essential for our survival. We had a long way ahead of us, towards the other side of the Parthian mountains. We were headed to the ruins of Hirokina shrine, located on a mountain point that was overlooking the Syrokian village. She told us that we needed to live through this ordeal; others were counting on our survival, and pointed at the mountain. Perplexed, I told her that I did not understand. Who could possibly be waiting for us out there? She answered me with a smile, 'You'll see' she said and left us at the gate of the village.

I don't know what fates has in store for me and Artemis, but we will continue for her sake and for those that are awaiting. Strange, I don't know why I suddenly feel hope rising in my chest. I somehow know that whatever is out there is truly unique and special. In these dark days, there is a great need for hope. Light has to penetrate the dark veil that has secured itself so soundly around us. It needs to warm back the frozen lands of this dying earth. It needs to end this.

o

Give me some feedback, and I might finish correcting the next chapter. Tah tah.

Next chapter:

Children of Gaia  
name subject to change 

**. : takillah : .**


	2. Children of Gaia

**Dark Ages**

Chapter 1 : **_Children of Gaia_**

The moon was awfully bright this mid-summers night, its light poured upon the wild and untamed forest of the Parthians. The sky was of a deep blue, a rare blue that complemented the stars and the iridescent orb perfectly. The moonlight seeped through the dense forest, it lightened the deepest crevice and the darkest hole of the abundante wilderness. On an almost indistinguishable path, hidden in the masses of foliage, was a pair riding on a carriage, passing quietly into the unknown.

O

As I travel through these quiet but lonely woods, a certain understanding has been communicated. I feel their loneliness, their solitude, we share the same sentiments. For the past month, I have felt nothing but this. A nostalgic sense of detachment, an escape from reality, an out of body experience. Because, this all feels so unreal, so vague in my mind. My home, my family and friends all gone. How could this be? It only seems like yesterday since I had diner at the shrine with my wife and my sister-in-law. We were all happy, so content to be together, to be alive! Why did it have to go all away? Why did my life have to change so suddenly? If it weren't for my wife, my Luna, still being here with me. Would their truly be a reason to live? Most certainly not, the only thing that is keeping me grounded, keeping me here is my wife. I can't wonder or fathom the things that are currently going through my love's mind. I know she is strong, but her sisters death must be killing her.

But I can't help it. I can't go back in time. She is indefinetly gone, and all I can do is be there for her. But how can I, when these negative thoughts keep assaulting my mind. I feel guilty, responsable for bringing this hell upon her. I thought that when I came back to my native homeland, I would be able to escape the decaying society, the rotting world of the mainlands. But oh how wrong I was to assume such foolish thoughts, the evil that had struck there, has followed me here like bad omen. I'm cursed. I hoped for peace and I got destruction. I had momentary light to then be plunged into the darkness that had once consumed me. No. No, I am wrong. I do have light, its in the form of my wife as I have been hers. I will not despair. I refuse to succomb to it when I know their is hope out there. In times like these its hard to have hope, but I believe in what Sakura said and I trust in her wisdom although she was young. Faith is what I have, in the savior who will soon deliver us from evil, who will revive the light. Time can only tell when he will come.

O

I'm tired, so very tired. Physically, meantally and spiritually exausted. My Art is the only person who is keeping me going right now, I mean really, his singing is calming and nurishing. These woods are never-ending, I'm going to go crazy if I don't see change. Oh, finally! We're stopping for the night. We travel for two days straight, then rest, so we can cover more ground faster. Down side is that we're dead tired by the end of the cycle. That's fine, we want to put as much distance from home, from the destruction, as possible. It's the past and we want to move on even though it pains us. Can't doddle to much or else you'll be consumed in the memories.

« I'm going to go find some wood, you stay here and take out the food I won't be long ». He said while getting off.

« Fine, but hurry. Something is not right here, I sense it. » I said while observing my surroundings.

« Don't worry, I feel it too. » He reassured me with a comforting look.

As I watch my Art leave, my warmth leaves me and the cold seeps in its place. I walk towards the carriage, grab the dry meat and stale bread and check our provitions. Next time will have to kill so we can replenish our stock. I take that in note, so I can tell him later. I open one of the boxes my sister gave me and take out the blankets and pillows for the night. The wool ones will do this time because its unusually cold. Ah, he's back. I prepare our bed and go out to get some herbs while he's starting the fire.  
-

I enter the forest and I already feel fear spreading through my mind. I hate this sensation, it makes me feel weak and frail. Funny, it's not the first time I have walked through the woods. Frankly, I use to love it so much that I would stay for the longest time ever. This would often terrify my sister, since she would think I had be attacked by some misfit or what not. Oh, there's the little plant I was looking for, blue mint, cures colds, just one of the many things I learned from Nadasaki. Now to go back...wait...what is that sound. Crying. I hear someone crying, a child. I yell for Artemis and rush towards the source of the sound. Low tree branches scratch my face while I run but I pay no attention. I'm closing in, it's getting louder and louder. I clear one more curtain of leaves and end up in a little clearing.  
-

There, sitting in a nest of flowers, I find not one but five little girls of around 2 years of age huddled together for warmth. Shocked, I approach them cautiously as not to scare them. A girl with silvery blond hair was the one that I heard crying, as she still is bawling her eyes out probaly because of hunger. Their are two toddlers on each side. On her left their is a blue haired girl in which she is currently crying on, and a black haired girl who looks like she is scolding the wailling one. How odd. To her right their is a brunette who is patting her arm and a golden blond who looks like she's going to start too. They all stop and stare with their big, frightened eyes when the twigg under my foot had snapped, instantly giving me away. Time stands still for a moment until my husband pops up.

« Luna, what's wrong. » He says a little out of breath. He rushes towards me and looks me over, panic written all over his face, trying to find something that caused me to call him.

« This. » I said pointing at the kids. They looked really scared when Artemis had appeared.

« Oh, » he replies stunned at the sight of five lost children.

« Is someone else here, a parent, guardian. They couldn't have winded up here by themselves. » he said while searching the area for someone to magicaly pop up.

« There is no one. And if there where they would have came just as I have. They are alone, this I am sure of. Look around you, Art, there are no tracks, no traces of anyone. »

« You're right, I see nothing. But Luna, do you sense an aura or a trace of one? »

« No, I can't and that scares me. I can usually tell if someone was here at least a week back, but I can't feel anything at all. »

« That's strange they wouldn't be able to survive on their on for that long. Well unless they're cannibals and ate one of their group. »

« Artemis, don't be ridiculious. » I said while smacking him on the side of the head.

« Ow! » he muttered, « Then what would be your explanation for this. »

I stood there quiet, pondering on what he just said. I chuckled as I saw the little ones franticly switching their gazes from me to him, then back to me. I stared for quite sometime at their cute little faces when it dawned upon me.

« Sakura » I muttered under my breath, « Sakura! She said that someone was waiting for us... or going to. What that doesn't make sense... argh whatever! It must be them. » I pointed at the girls, stumbling on my words. « It has to be, she foresaw this meeting back in Tamoe, this must have been part of her vision. I know it! »

« Ok, ok, calm down. There's no need to get all worked up... »

« But, I'm... »

« Yes, yes, I think you're right. It makes sense with the map, her urging us to leave early and go... » he blabbed on while staring intently on the girls.

« Art, » I said stopping him, « look their shivering. Hurry back and get some warm blankets and food for them. » He left as soon as I had finished, thinking the same.

I came down on the ground and took off my shawl wrapping it around them. They cooed contently, I then urged them to come, into my embrace for futher heat as we waited. They crawled rather cutely as they hugged me and I back. I started rubbing some warmth back into their shivering forms while I sang to them, gently lulling them to sleep. It was an old song that Nadasaki used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep. Funny, now I remember why I use to fall asleep so fast. I yawned and surrendered as well to the dream plane as had my little friends.

This was how my husband found us when he came back.

Please R & R.

**. : . : ta killah : . : .**


End file.
